


Bye bye beautiful

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пейринг: Лилит/Руби<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Предупреждения: своеобразный нон-кон<br/>Название взято из песни группы Nightwish.</p><p>Написано на SPN rarepairings-fest для  Erynia. За бетинг спасибо огромное Sautille.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bye bye beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Лилит/Руби  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: своеобразный нон-кон  
> Название взято из песни группы Nightwish.
> 
> Написано на SPN rarepairings-fest для Erynia. За бетинг спасибо огромное Sautille.

Она выбирает оболочки, как иная поклонница журнала Vogue – платья. Под настроение. По последней моде. Наилучший экземпляр для нынешней задачи. Просто потому что старая надоела.

Сегодня её «костюм» - миниатюрная девчушка с волосами цвета льна, широко распахнутыми невинными глазами небесно-голубого цвета, тонкими, по-детски хрупкими и изящными ручками. Этой девочке едва ли исполнилось шесть лет, её светлый сарафан украшают герои мультфильмов, её волосы удерживает тонкий розовый ободок с пластмассовой мордочкой Китти.

Но если кто-то подумает, что это – добрый знак, признак хорошего настроения, возможного милосердия или детской наивности, он очень сильно ошибётся.

 Покрытый багряной плёнкой засохшей крови нож в руках Лилит в нынешнем облике смотрится жутко.

\- Как у тебя сегодня дела, девочка моя?

От неё пахнет мятой, немного – сладкими леденцами, и слишком сильно – серой. На её сарафане – мелкие пятна крови, которые не сотрёшь уже, как ни старайся.

Кляп не позволяет Руби что-то ответить, получается только невнятное мычание, но ноющая боль во всём теле мешает думать, мешает вспомнить, что надо ответить, чтобы избежать новой боли, более сильной, более острой, всепоглощающей; через мелкие раны утекает жизнь из молодого, сильного тела.

\- Да, я знаю, что не очень хорошо, - шепчет Лилит, приближаясь.

Отблеск солнечного луча, проникающего в изящную спальню, решённую в сплошь белых тонах, через огромное, во всю стену, окно, играет бликами на острие ножа. Это кажется диким. Такая рука должна держать воздушный шарик ярко-красного цвета, на худой конец – яркую шариковую ручку, украшенную куклами Барби или мишками Тедди.

\- Сэм Винчестер оказался плохим мальчиком, - шепчет детский голосок на ухо замершей Руби. – Или просто ты – очень плохая девочка?

В Аду все трепещут перед Аластаром, боясь поднять на него глаза.

Глупцы. Они не знают, кого нужно бояться на самом деле.

Лилит не очень любит рассказывать, чьим учеником когда-то был главный Палач Ада, на чьей дыбе висел тот, чьё имя старается не называть любая мелкая сошка из черноглазых.

Но Аластару нужна адская дыба. Аластару нужен ревущий огонь, нужны острые иглы и хрупкие с виду щипчики, чтобы выбить из души всё человеческое.

Для Лилит это всё – игрушки, детское невинное развлечение. На самом деле, ей хватает и взгляда.

Глубоко внутри всё вспарывает острой болью. Руби не может пошевелиться под пристальным взором детских глаз, не в её власти отвести взгляд, закричать, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль.

Тонкий пальчик рисует узоры на её щеке, Лилит шепчет ей на ушко:

\- В следующий раз ты будешь стараться лучше.

Ещё одна волна боли: там, где ещё недавно был Сэм, яростный и жёсткий, теперь проворачивается огненный прут, разрывающий внутренности, и Руби чувствует – или это только кажется? – как течёт по бёдрам её горячая алая кровь, смешанная с остатками его спермы.

\- Вот так, милая, - шепчет Лилит, и от её жаркого дыхания становится ещё хуже.

Движение маленькой ручки, невинный взгляд, и Руби выгибается в своих невидимых путах с беззвучным криком. Она пытается сосчитать от одного до десяти, сосредоточиться на ничего не значащих цифрах, только чтобы удержаться в сознании, переждать немного, но сбивается, не дойдя и до пятёрки.

Остаётся только несвязный речитатив мыслей: сука, какая же она сука, двуличная мразь, дрянь лицемерная…

\- Молодец, - улыбается Лилит, опуская руку.

Руби с облегчённым вздохом, похожим больше на истерический всхлип, падает обратно на мягкое кресло, сжимая себя руками.

Она цела и невредима, никакой надуманной крови и раскрошённых внутренностей. Комната видится как будто сквозь какую-то дымку, и Руби не сразу понимает, что по щекам текут злые слёзы.

Это тело ещё не разучилось плакать, отстранённо думает она, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Я ещё не разучилась плакать.

\- Удачи.

Улыбка Лилит  всегда больше похожа на звериный оскал, и неважно, какую оболочку она выбрала в этот раз: бритого головореза из грязных кварталов Детройта или ребёнка с наивными глазами.

 

Руби заставляет себя подняться с кресла, едва за Лилит захлопывается дверь. Комната ещё немного кружится перед глазами, и про себя она ругает проклятое тело, слишком хрупкое, слишком ранимое. Но такие куклы всегда нравились Сэму.

Найти мобильный удаётся не с первой попытки, и дрожащие пальцы не хотят попадать по нужным кнопкам, но Руби упорно набирает единственный номер.

Завтра Сэм Винчестер выпьет её крови. Пройдёт неделя, месяц, может быть и больше, но он изгонит своего первого демона одним движением руки.

Руби будет рядом. Наблюдать, затаившись, ждать нужного момента, направлять и удерживать его.

И ждать, ждать и мечтать ночами. Когда-нибудь Лилит упадёт к её ногам шестьдесят шестой печатью, сорванной рукой лучшего ученика Руби.


End file.
